buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Amanda (Slayer)
Amanda was a Sunnydale High student and potential Slayer. Biography Amanda was a member of the swing choir. Buffy talked to her twice as part of her job as guidance counselor at Sunnydale High. During her first visit, she told Buffy that she attacked someone that bullied her. During her second visit, she told Buffy that she thought she was weird because she liked the person that bullied her. Buffy received word that there was a new Slayer in town so Willow did a locator spell which would release a spirit in order to find the potential slayer, this happened at the same time as Amanda was going to talk to Buffy about an encounter that she had with a strange creature that tried to hurt her (she didn't know that it was a vampire). Dawn was standing by the door while the locator spell was being formed and the spirit went through her to Amanda leading everyone to believe that Dawn was a potential slayer. Dawn went up to her room with mixed feelings and snuck out of her room to take a walk, she ran into Amanda who told Dawn that she was looking for Buffy because of the creature that attacked her. Dawn told Amanda that she'd could handle it and went along with Amanda to find the vampire, once they saw the vampire that Amanda trapped in a classroom, they ran and hid in another classroom where they were attacked by the bringers, as Dawn tried to defend Amanda, she realized that the bringers were trying to kill Amanda which meant that Amanda was the actual potential slayer. Dawn grabbed a wooden flag pole and saved Amanda but when they got to the hallway; Dawn gave the flag pole to Amanda and told her about her fate as a potential slayer saying "this belongs to you, I'll watch your back but you desserve this more than I do" Dawn helped fend of the bringers while Amanda instictively killed the vampire as the rest of the scooby gang arrived just in time to help Dawn kill the rest of the bringers. Amanda was the first among potential slayers to slay a vampire by herself and the only one who slayed a vampire without her slayer powers. She was one of the potentials to participate in the battle of the vineyard. After all the potentials kicked Buffy out and chose Faith as their leader, she followed her into an ambush. She survived the battle with three Turok-Han Vampires, and when Buffy was accepted back as the leader, Amanda openly expressed a belief that God had punished them by trusting Faith's judgment over Buffy's, and the other Potentials agreed with that despite Buffy defending Faith. She was activated as a Slayer shortly before the battle of the Hellmouth, where she ultimately died. She was last seen, dead after her neck was snapped by a Turok-Han Vampire. Behind the Scenes *She was portrayed by Sarah Hagan. Appearances *"Help" *"Potential" *"First Date" *"Get It Done" *"Storyteller" *"Dirty Girls" *"Empty Places" *"Touched" *"End of Days" *"Chosen" Category:Sunnydale High students Category:Potential and new Slayers Category:Females Category:Deceased individuals Category:Scooby Gang allies Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Dawn Summers